shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Skylette Flare
Skylette Flare is the 19 year old Historian of the Dax Raider Pirates . She is an explorer and an exiled world noble. She ate the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Hippogriff . Her epithet is 'Celestial Wanderer'! Appearance Skylette has auburn hair with dark eyes. Before the timeskip, Skylette wore strange and bright clothing that she bought randomly from shops since she was unaccustommed to liing with regular society after s long spent on unexplored and uncivilized nations. She was a stranger to fashion and wore anything she thought was cool. She wears a white battle armor of a strange element she found in an unexplored tribe formed from a special tree sap and painted with colours so bright its almost neon. She has bright purple trousers with high heels. Skylette also has ....Aww Fu** I can't b flipping bothered with this. So many annoying details. If you wanna know what she looks like just flipping look at the picture. *leaves while still grumbling* Personality Skylette has a rather introverted personality. Despite this she always seems to be laughing or smiling at nothing in particular. She is always quite happy, She obeys her own rules and listens to no one and she is a lone wolf of sorts. Skylette loves to rush things and win competitions. Skylette despises cruelty and slavery and can be quite cruel to those who are cruel to innocents. She can be your worst enemy or your greatest ally depending on her opinion of you. She is incredibly smart and prefers the company of other smart people. Skylette seems to like Dax. In battle she turns into a monster, a ruthless woman who loves to fight. Skylette also seems to be caring about her crew mates, since she has saved them many times. Her most distinguished trait is her sense of pride and fairness. She is also quite understanding and loyal. She, like a lot of the crew, is a persistent rule-breaker and if there is a rule she can break or an order she can disobey, not from the captain, she will find a way to do it. She also like breaking things and watching explosions to the point where Sky seems to go into a trance upon seeing fireworks. Relationships Skylette, Sky for short, has a outsider look on life which means she doesn't involve herself much in her crew's activities and games. Despite this, Sky has an extremely close bond with the crew and will risk her life to save them anytime she can. Since she is one of the newest members, her relationship with some of the crew is very vague. Sky seems to get along with the girls of the crew most, but she is on speaking terms with most of the crew. Her relationship with Dax is one of the strongest in the crew, despite her being a relatively new member. Dax and Sky are often fooling around or competing against each other. Sky actually sees herself as the female version of Dax and calls herself his rival in the crew, much to the annoyance of Dale who is the actual rival of Dax. She seems to have a deep interest in Dax and is always glancing at him. Sky seems to like Dax a lot, with almost romantic feelings for him (or the closest thing to those sort of feelings) Skylette and Tiara are very good friends. They have a professional sort of relationship and are always talking about very interesting topics which they both offer insightful answers to. Skylette and Raysun have an uneasy relationship. Raysun's childishness clashes with her personality causing them to occasionally but heads and fight each other. Skylette likes to talk to Zeon who she thinks is the only person on the ship with intelligence above her own. She is utterly fascinated by his ideas and theories and respects hin deeply. Sky also likes Tiron and treats him like a younger brother. Skylette's relationship with Violet is quite strange. Skylette is very interested in studying Violet but this leads her to forget that she is a living person. When not studying her, Skylette takes the role of a bodyguard to Violet. Skylette and Dale also seem to but heads. Dale's rashness and stubbornness rivals Skylette's hastiness and competitiveness and they often end up racing and fighting. Sky and Maya are quite friendly but Maya's sense of humour doesn't appeal to Sky. Skylette and Zeke are very good friends. Zeke tries to protect Sky as she saved his life twice. Zeke is deeply grateful to her. Abilities and Powers Skylette has extensive knowledge in many ancient martial arts/combat styles which have been long forgotten and/or banned in the world government. She is capable of devastating techniques which can severely damage steel. Her understanding in the powerful techniques is enough to make her vice-admiral level in strength just using the martial arts. Skylette's devil fruit is the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Hippogriff which allows her to become a hippogriff. She gains massive wings and sharp claws. Her power increases 100 fold and puts her above most over zoans Skylette was also trained extensively in archery when she visited the Kuja tribe and stayed for one year. Her quick learning came into play and she quickly mastered archery. She uses a bow made by Zeon and arrows with seastone tips. She is recognised as the best non-kuja female archer in the grand line and is more than capable in shooting very far away moving objects accurately with a moments glance. In her head she is wors out the physics in seconds without needing to measure. Her talent for science really plays a big part in her skill in archery. Skylette is very intelligent. Her intelligence is very very high marking her out as a genius. History Early Childhood: Ages 0-5 Skylette was born in the West blue to a world noble couple. She was treated very well because she was world noble and recieved only the best of the best of the best of anything. Strangely enough, her parents sent her to an extremely prestigous school were it was discovered that Skylette had an apt for science, languages and history. The school had only 3 students including Skylette so each class was specialised. Category:Matarrok Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Pirate Category:World Noble Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Female Category:Former Noble Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Human Category:Archaeologist